Who is She?
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: Wildwing and Nosedive meet a beautiful duck, Esme. Wildwing falls in love with her, but he doesn't know about her dark past. He just hopes that he can help pull her back into the light...Takes place before the invasion of the Saurians and after The First Face Off Part 2...Enjoy:)
1. Meet Esme

**Who is she?**

**Wildwing/O.C**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own The Mighty Ducks (cartoon), I only own Esme**

**Chapter 1**

**Esme walked down the hallway of the school. She had always been different. She had her hair dyed black with her bangs blood red and she always wore black. Her parents thought it was a punk, emo phase she was going through, but after two years they realized that she wasn't going to change her look.**

**Esme stopped at her locker and started putting her books away. She heard some guys laughing and running through the hallway. She looked and before she knew it a yellow, young, blonde haired duck ran smack into her. She landed on her back with a thud.**

"**Great job, Dive. You knocked her over."**

**Esme looked and saw a white duck standing next to the young duck that knocked her over. He looked at her. He gave her an apologetic smile and held his hand out to her.**

"**Sorry about that."**

**She shook her head and smiled. She took the white mallard's hand and he helped her stand up.**

"**It's okay."**

**His eyes locked with her's.**

**Wildwing couldn't believe he had a beautiful duck in front of him with light violet eyes. He had never met a duck with violet eyes. She looked away from him and that caused him to snap back to reality. He looked at his baby brother. **

"**Nosedive,"**

**He put a hand on his baby brother's shoulder. **

"**Is there something you want to tell her?"**

**The young mallard's cheeks turned scarlet red. **

"**Oh, yeah, right." **

**He looked back at the beautiful, caramel feathered, violet eyed duck.**

"**Sorry for almost running you over."**

**She shook her and smiled at the young mallard.**

"**It's okay. I'm still in one piece."**

**Nosedive smiled. He didn't know that girls like her would be so calm about people running into them. **

**Esme thought the young, blonde mallard was like her little brother, but when she looked at the white duck, she felt her heart slam against her ribcage. She knew exactly who he was. He was the school's hockey team goalie. That was Puckworld's national sport. They didn't care about any other sport. She looked at her wrist watch. Her eyes widen. She promised her mom that she would babysit her brother right after school. She grabbed her bag out of her locker and slammed her locker shut. She looked at the two mallards. **

"**Well, I better get going. My mom needs me to babysit my brother. Nice talking to you guys."**

**She walked away from the two mallards.**

**Nosedive looked at his older brother as soon as the beautiful duck was gone. **

"**Wing,"**

**The older mallard looked at his baby brother.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You didn't even get her name."**

"**You're right."**

**Wildwing moved away from his brother and chased after the beautiful duck. **

**Wildwing walked out of the school and the beautiful duck was on the steps of the school, lacing up her skates. **

"**Hey,"**

**She looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled at him.**

"**Hey,"**

"**Uh,"**

**Wildwing started to nervously rub the back of his head. **

"**Well, I never did get your name."**

**She put her boots in her bag and stood up. She looked at the white mallard.**

"**Esme. My name's Esme."**

**He held his hand out to her.**

"**I'm Wildwing."**

**She shook his hand.**

"**Nice to meet you, Wildwing."**

"**You too."**

**She looked at her watch. She couldn't believe the time.**

"**I really have to go."**

**He gave her a small nod. **

"**So, I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Maybe."**

**The smile on her face told him that he would see her. She secured her bag and he watched her skate away.**

**Nosedive walked out of the school and saw his brother. **

"**Wing,"**

**Wildwing looked at his baby brother.**

"**Yeah,"**

"**You need to breath. You haven't breathed ever since you've seen her."**

**Wildwing's cheeks flushed red. Nosedive shook his head. He didn't understand the things that had to do with older mallard feelings. At least not yet. **

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's the first chapter for this story…I hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	2. Invitation

**So, here's Chapter 2 for 'Who is She?' for 'The Mighty Ducks'…I'm really happy about Esme…I just hope that Canard likes her…He is Wildwing's best friend after all**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own 'The Mighty Ducks' (cartoon)**

**Chapter 2**

**Esme skated up to her house. She sat at the bottom steps and started unlacing her skates. She put them next to her on the porch and pulled her leather, biker boots out of her bag. She slipped them on and laced them up. She put her skates in her bag.**

**The front door of her house opened. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mom. Her mom looked at her.**

"**Hey, baby."**

"**Hey, momma."**

"**How was your day?"**

"**It was good."**

"**That's good. Well, I need to get going. I'm going to be working late at the hospital, so I won't be back until tomorrow night. So, I need you to walk your brother to school tomorrow morning and get him from school. Okay?"**

**Esme knew that it was useless to argue with her mom, because their was no one else to take care of her brother. She stood up and looked at her mother.**

"**All right, mom. I'll take care of it."**

**Her mother pulled Esme into a hug.**

**She pulled away and looked at her oldest daughter. **

"**I don't know what I do without you. I hate having to take you away from being a teenager."**

**Esme shook her head.**

"**Mom, it's fine. Go ahead and get to work."**

"**All right. I love you and make sure that your brother does not stay up past ten."**

"**I will."**

**Esme watched her mom skate away. The inner part of her was screaming away. She hated having to baby sister her little brother. She always wished that he was old enough to take care of himself, but she didn't complain and her brother was only a kid once. She grabbed her bag and walked in her house.**

**She saw her brother, Connor, sitting on the couch, watching his favorite cartoon. **

"**Hey, squirt."**

**Her little brother looked at her.**

"**Hey,"**

**She put her bag down.**

"**Have you eaten anything?"**

**He shook his head.**

"**You want something?"**

**He nodded his head.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Some mac and cheese."**

"**All right."**

**She went to the kitchen and started making her and her brother's dinner. **

**(An hour later)**

**Connor was sitting at the table, while Esme was finishing up his dinner. She put the plate of mac and cheese in front of him and watched him eat. She would eat later.**

"**Do you have a good day?"**

**He nodded at her.**

**She was use to her brother nodding and shaking his head at almost everything she asked him. **

"**Do you have any homework?"**

**He looked at her.**

"**And don't shake your head."**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Is there anything you don't understand?"**

**He gave her a simple nod.**

"**All right. You just show me and I'll help you."**

**He gave her a simple nod. **

"**Go ahead and eat."**

**She walked out of the kitchen and started going up to her room, grabbing her bag. **

**Esme walked into her room. She threw her bag to the floor and layed on her bed. School and babysitting her baby brother was tiring. She closed her eyes and her thoughts ran back to the white mallard whose brother ran into her. He was actually really cute if she thought about it. Her eyes shot open and she shot up on her bed.**

'_**What am I saying? I just met him for Drake DuCaine's sake!"**_

**There was a knock at her bedroom door. **

"**Esme,"**

"**Come in, Connor."**

**The door opened and Connor came in. He had his bookbag in his hand. He closed the door and walked over to her bed. He sat Indian style on her bed and pulled out his homework. She helped her brother with his homework.**

**(Two hours later)**

**Esme and Connor were sitting on the couch, watching TV. They both got on each other's nerves, but at the end of the day they were always there for each other. **

**Connor moved over and sat on his sister's lap. He usually did that when he was getting tired. She looked at him.**

"**Are you tired?"**

**He shook his head.**

**That's a sign she knew too well. She knew it a matter of seconds he would be out like a light.**

**She looked at her brother and saw that he was dead asleep. She smiled. She picked up the small, dark brown duck and started carrying him up the stairs. She opened his bedroom door and walked inside. She pulled back his blanket, placed him on the bed and covered him up. She turned on his night light. He kept telling her that he didn't need a night light, but if he woke up in the middle of the night he would sleep in her room that night. She walked out of the room and cracked the door. **

**She walked down the stairs and was about to sit on the couch, until there was a knock at her front door. She walked over to the door and looked out of the peep hole. She felt her heart hammer against her ribcage.**

**It was Wildwing!**

**She unlocked and opened the door. **

**He smiled at her.**

"**Hey,"**

"**Hey,"**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Oh, I just wanted to see you."**

**She raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Yeah, it's freezing at night and you just wanted to come and see me." **

**He was glad that she couldn't see him blush.**

"**Okay. I was wondering if you were going to the game tomorrow night."**

"**Uh, well, my mom is working at the hospital, until tomorrow afternoon. I really don't know if I can come."**

**She saw the disapointed look on his face and she felt a ping of guilt. **

"**But I'll try."**

**His face lit up. **

"**So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Well, I'll get going. Night."**

"**Night,"**

**She watched him skate away, before she closed and locked the door. She let out a deep sigh. She hadn't dated anybody ever since her past and she had a bad past. She wasn't really looking to find a guy, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to Wildwing.**

**She walked up the stairs to her room. She walked in her room and closed the door. She changed into an black and red AC/DC tank and a pair of white zebra print shorts. She layed down in her bed and curled up with her blanket. She closed her eyes. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the white mallard. She didn't know why, but ever since she met Wildwing she couldn't stop thinking about him. **

**She closed her eyes and fell into the blackness.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 2 for 'Who is She?'…The next chapter is going to be for Esme's dream…I hope ya'll liked it….**

**Oh, yeah, a little note, before I go I plan on writing a story called 'Criminal Past'…It has to do with Esme and Duke:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	3. Past Dream

**Okie-dokie here's Chapter 3 for 'Who is She?'…This is Esme's dream and it gives you a little of her past**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own 'The Mighty Ducks'**

**Chapter 3**

**Esme opened her eyes. She saw the she was in the middle of a museum. **

"**Get up, Esme!"**

**She looked and couldn't believe who it was.**

**It was ****Falcone!**

**She thought she would never see him again. She stood up. She looked around. She didn't know how she got in a museum.**

"**Falcone, what's going on?"**

**She looked and saw that Falcone was gone.**

"**Falcone? FALCONE!?"  
**

**She felt her blood boiling. Every single time she was put together to steal a gem or a diamond, he would ditch her. Duke was the only duck that she could trust in 'The Brotherhood of the Blade'. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. She and Duke had a thing, but after she left the Brotherhood she never saw him again. She had to get out, because Falcone would've ratted her out to her mother. She had to talk to Duke and he let her out and promised her that she, her brother and her mother would be safe. Duke kept his promise to her. I mean, he was her first love.**

**Esme shook her head. She started walking to the front door, until an alarm went off. She looked and saw two night guards. They flashed their lights on her.**

"**You! Stop!"**

**She ran out of the museum. That was natural instinct for her, because of her dark past whenever she saw a cop or any type of authority she ran.**

"**Hey, stop! We just wan to talk to you!"**

'_**Yeah, right!'**_

**She ran out of the museum and jumped in the bushes that aligned the outside of the museum. She covered her mouth with her hands, so the guards couldn't hear her panting. She didn't want to go back to the dentition center. She didn't want her mom and her baby brother to come and visit her in the dentition center. **

**The guards came out the door and looked around for her.**

"**She's gotta be somewhere."**

**Esme layed in the dirt and kept her mouth covered. **

"**How could she disappear like that?"'**

"**I don't know, but she around here somewhere."'**

**She heard the guards walk away. She knew that was a safe to get out of the bushes and get home as soon as she could without attracting attention to herself. She snuck out of the bushes and started running. She had only took about 10 steps, until she was shot in the leg. She fell to the ground and clutched her injured leg. She let out a squeal of pain. **

"**For the love of Drake DuCaine!"**

"**Esme,"**

**She looked and saw Duke.**

"**Duke,"**

**He kneeled next to her and looked at her injured leg. **

"**Oh, this is pretty bad. We need to get you some help."**

**He picked her up in his arms and started carrying her. **

**He set her on his bed and looked at her injured leg.**

"**You need to lay down on your stomach, so I can take care of your leg."**

**She layed on her stomach and he started taking care of her leg.**

"**So, how did you end up in the museum?"**

"**I don't know. I saw Falcone in the museum."**

"**Did he help you out?"**

"**When has Falcone ever helped anyone out, besides himself out?"**

**Duke couldn't help, but to laugh.**

"**You're right."**

**Esme kept her feathers from fluffing when Duke ran his hand over her thigh. **

**Duke wrapped her stitches with a layer of gauze. **

"**All right, sweetheart. It's all done."**

**She turned and sat on Duke's bed. They both looked at each other. His eye locked with her light violet eyes. He moved toward her and pressed his beak to her's. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled her to him. She started laying on the bed with Duke laying on top of her. She promised herself that she wouldn't get wrapped up with Duke again, but he didn't make it easy. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them, so he was on his back and she was on top. Duke ran his fingers through her hair…**

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…**

**Esme's eyes shot open and she shot up in her bed. She looked around and saw that she was in her bed. She shook her head. She didn't know why she was thinking about Duke. She had a thing with Duke when she was in 'The Brotherhood of the Blade', but that was two years ago. She had to move on, but a dark, painful past was hard to come over.**

**DarkAlice0342: So, there's Chapter 3 for 'Who is She?'…I'm in love with this story and I don't plan on giving up on it…**

**Just remember that I'm writing a story for Esme's past called, 'Criminal Past'**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	4. Can I Go?

**Okay, so now here's Chapter 4 coming your way…let's hope that Esme can go to Wildwing's game:)**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own 'The Mighty Ducks', only Esme**

**Chapter 4**

**Esme made her brother a bowl of cereal and placed it in front of him. **

"**Go ahead and eat."**

**Connor started eating and she went up to her room. She started getting ready for school. She dressed in a pair of long, black skinny jeans, a neon yellow, tiger print shirt, her regular black, leather boots and jacket. She grabbed her skates and put them in her bag, before she went down the stairs. She went in the kitchen and saw the Connor was done with his breakfast. She put her bag down on the counter and grabbed the empty bowl. **

"**Go ahead and get ready for school."**

**Connor did what she said and went upstairs. She made Connor's lunch and put it in his backpack. She grabbed her bag and had her brother's backpack and his jacket in her other hand.**

"**Connor, come on! You're gonna be late for school!"**

**He came down the stairs. She helped him put on his jacket and handed him his backpack. Esme grabbed her keys and they walked out of the house. They slipped on their skates and skated to school.**

**They came up to Connor's school. Esme got down to her brother's level.**

"**Okay, Connor. Be good and stay out of trouble. After school, don't go anywhere."**

**She pointed to the bench in front of the school. **

"**You sit right there and don't you go anywhere."**

"**Okay,"**

"**All right. Be good and stay out of trouble. I need to go. Love ya."**

**She hugged her baby brother and watched him as he entered his school. When he was out of sight, she skated off to school.**

**She sat on one of the benches and changed into her boots. She put her skates in her bag and walked in the school. She went to her locker and searched for her books.**

"**Hey, stranger."**

**She recognized the voice. She looked and saw that it was Wildwing. She smiled at him.**

"**Hey,"**

"**Can I walk you to class?"**

**She was a little surprised that he just came out and asked her. **

"**Sure,"**

**She put her books in her bag and slammed her locker close. She and Wildwing walked side by side to their first class. **

**(Two hours later)**

**Esme was bored out of her mind in science. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She felt like her brain was being fried. She was about to doze off, until someone tapped her shoulder. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking and looked. A grey mallard older than her handed her a note. She looked at him.**

"**It's from Wildwing."**

**She gave him a simple nod and turned back around. She hid the note under her desk. She quietly and slowly opened the note. She looked at the note.**

_**You comin' to the game tonight?**_

**She shook her head and smiled. That mallard wasn't giving up on her. She wrote down her answer and stuffed the note in her pocket. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and tried her best to listen to the teacher, but it didn't work.**

**Wildwing met up with her after class.**

"**So?"**

**She pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to Wildwing.**

"**There's your answer."**

**She left him and started walking to her next class. He looked at the note. He smiled.**

_**Maybe;)**_

**He put the note away and started to follow her.**

**(After school)**

**Esme was sitting on the bench outside of her school and slipped on her skates. She put her boots away.**

"**You have to go get your brother?"**

**She looked up and saw Wildwing. **

"**Yeah,"**

**She stepped on the icy streets. She looked at the white mallard.**

"**I'm making no promises, but I'm gonna try to make it."**

**He smiled.**

"**That's all I wanna know."**

"**So, I'll probably see 'ya tonight."**

"**You know where I'll be."**

"**Yeah, protecting a goal."**

**They both laughed. She looked at her watch. Her brother was waiting on her.**

"**I better go. I need to go get my little bro."**

"**Okay. See ya."**

"**See ya,"**

**He watched her skate away. **

**(An hour later)**

**Esme and Connor skated up to their house. They sat on the steps of their house and they changed from their skates into their street shoes. They left their skates on the porch and went inside. Connor put his backpack on the floor. He turned on the TV and his favorite show. Esme knew that her little brother had better watch his favorite show or he was going to pitch a fit and be a real pain. **

"**Favorite show, then homework."**

**He smiled and nodded, before he turned his attention back to the TV. She smiled. She already did her homework, so she might as well spend some time with her baby brother. She sat next to him on the couch and they watched the show together.**

**(15 minutes later)**

**The phone in the kitchen rang. Esme stood up and ran into the kitchen. She answered the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, baby."**

"**Hey, mom."**

"**Are you and Connor home?"**

"**Yeah, we just got home a few minutes ago. Connor's watching his favorite show, and then he's going to do his homework."**

"**Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be home in a few minutes."**

"**Okay, see ya when you get here."**

"**All right. Love ya, baby."**

"**Love you too."**

**Esme hung the phone up and went back into the living room. Connor looked at her.**

"**Who was that?"**

"**Mom,"**

**Connor's eyes lit up.**

"**Where is she?"**

"**She'll be home in a few minutes."**

**She walked over to the couch and sat next to her baby brother.**

**(20 minutes later)**

**There was a knock at the door. Esme and Connor got up and went to the door. Esme unlocked and opened the door. Their mother was at the door. **

"**Hey, guys."**

**Connor went up to his mother and hugged her. She smiled and hugged her little duckling. Their mother looked at Esme.**

"**Hey, baby."**

"**Hey, momma."**

**Their mom walked in. She closed and locked the door. **

**(A few seconds later)**

**Connor was sitting at the kitchen table, working on his homework, while Esme and her mom sat on the couch.**

"**So, what's going on?"**

**Esme shook her head.**

"**Nothing much."**

**Her mom smiled at her.**

"**Really? Well, I talked with Mrs. Flashback today and she told that her oldest, Wildwing, was talking to a beautiful caramel feathered, light violet eyed duck."**

**Esme's cheeks flushed scarlet red. **

"**How do you plea?"**

**She smiled at her mom.**

"**Guilty as charged. He also invited me to the school game tonight."**

"**Really? Are you gonna go?"**

"**Well, I had to watch Connor, so I told him that I didn't know."**

"**You know if you want to go you can go. You're brother and I will be all right."**

**Her mother knew that Esme didn't like leaving her mother and her baby brother alone. Her mother smiled.**

"**Baby, go."**

**Esme smiled and hugged her mom. **

"**Thanks, mom."**

**Esme got up and went to her room to get ready for the game.**

**DarkAlice0342: Esme gets to go to the game…YAY! Wildwing didn't see this coming…Hope you guys liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANKS:)**


	5. After the Game

**So, Esme gets to go to Wildwing's game…Let's just hope his team wins…Fingers crossed…more like wings crossed (haha…just a little duck humor)**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own 'The Mighty Ducks', only Esme**

**Chapter 5**

**Esme walked through the front doors of her school's gym. She really couldn't believe she actually came to a school hockey game. She saw the opposite team practicing on the ice. She went to her school's bleachers and sat on the third, top row. She crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around herself. She was use to being in the cold, because she lived on a cold planet. But, the gym was freezing. **

"**What is she doing here?"**

**Esme eyes looked up toward the ceiling. She knew exactly who it was. **

**It was Sabrina! **

**The most popular duck in school, besides the hockey team. She thought that Esme was a suicidal, emo duck that made voodoo dolls. But, she was wrong.**

"**Now!"**

**She looked at the hockey rink. **

"**Let's welcome you're school ducks!"**

**Everyone in her school bleachers stood up and cheered, while Esme just sat in her seat and clapped. **

**She looked around and saw Wildwing. He skated over to his team's goal and was ready to protect it. She rested her elbow on her propped up leg and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. This was going to be a long game.**

**(An hour and 45 minutes later)**

**Her school was in the lead, but if the other school scored the next point they would win. She saw that Canard had the puck and was about to shoot, until he was slammed into a wall by one of the opposite players and another opposite player took the puck. She looked to the goal and saw that Wildwing was ready. The player took the shot and she thought it was going to make it, but Wildwing blocked it.**

**The teenagers from her school stood up and cheered. She just sat there and clapped. She heard people say that Wildwing was a great goalie and now she believed it. **

**The team skated over to Wildwing and got in a big group. She saw them raise their sticks and clinged them together.**

**(A few minutes later)**

**Esme was standing outside, waiting for Wildwing. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

**She felt her blood boiling hot. She knew that voice anywhere. She looked and saw Sabrina.**

"**Why do you wanna know? Why are you here?"**

"**I came here to see Wildwing play."**

**Esme rolled her eyes. Sabrina was the biggest, stupid blonde in the school. She had basically slept with ever guy that she had ever dated. **

"**Oh, well, so did I?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because, Wildwing invited me."**

**The look on Sabrina's face was priceless. She saw the blood rush to her face and the anger in her eyes. Sabrina let out a 'humph', flipped her long, blonde hair and walked away. Esme giggled as soon as Sabrina walked away. **

**(A few seconds later)**

**Wildwing walked out of the gym with Canard and his brother beside him. He looked and saw Esme. He saw her. He smiled and walked over to her. He stood in front of her.**

"**Hey,"**

"**Hey yourself."**

"**You came."**

"**I told you that I was probably coming."**

"**Well, I'm glad you did come."**

"**Me too."**

**Canard and Nosedive walked over to them. Nosedive looked at Esme.**

"**Hey, pretty lady."**

**She smiled at him.**

"**Hey,"**

"**Wildwing,"**

**Wildwing looked at his best friend. **

"**Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"**

"**Oh, yeah, sorry."**

**Wildwing put his hand on Canard's shoulder, then looked at Esme.**

"**Esme, this is my best friend, Canard."**

**She smiled and shook hands with the oldest mallard.**

"**Nice to meet you, Esme."**

"**You too, Canard."**

**Her hand dropped to her side. Canard looked at Wildwing. Wildwing was right when he said that Esme was beautiful. **

"**So, we were gonna go get something to eat. You wanna go with us?"**

"**Uh, I don't know."**

**Nosedive moved from his brother's side. **

"**Oh, please,"**

**She let out a deep breath. She couldn't say 'no' to Nosedive. He was just like her little brother. **

"**All right."**

"**Okay, we pick the place and you follow or the other way?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**You guys pick the place, I'll follow."**

**Wildwing gave her a simple nod.**

"**All right."**

**Canard and Wildwing led the way, while Nosedive skated next to Esme, so she wouldn't be lonely. She smiled. She enjoyed Nosedive's company.**

**The four ducks walked into a local burger joint. They got a booth. Nosedive sat next to Esme, while Canard sat next to Wildwing. The two best friends talked about hockey, while Nosedive and Esme talked about video games and comic books. Nosedive actually loved talking to Esme. She was really nice and she always had a smile on her face.**

**(A half hour later)**

**The four ducks were full. Esme and Nosedive walked out of the restaurant, while Wildwing stopped Canard. **

"**Hey, can you take Nosedive home? I'm gonna take Esme home."**

**Canard was filled with annoyance. He never liked Nosedive, but Wildwing didn't know that. He gave Wildwing a simple nod.**

"**I'll take him home."**

**Wildwing smiled and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.**

"**Thanks, Canard."**

**Canard was glad that he could help his best friend out, but he wasn't excite about taking Nosedive home. Wildwing caught up with his brother and Esme. **

"**Hey,"**

**He looked at Esme.**

"**I was just wondering if I could take you home."**

**She smiled at him.**

"**Sure,"**

**She looked at Nosedive.**

"**I'm glad we have alot of things in common Nosedive."**

"**Me too."**

**Wildwing looked at his baby brother.**

"**Canard said he would take you home."**

**Nosedive let out groan of frustration. He wanted to spend more time with Esme, but he knew that Wildwing had feelings for her. Nosedive smiled at Esme.**

"**I'll see ya, Esme."**

"**See ya, Dive."**

**Wildwing and Esme watched Nosedive walk over to Canard and watched them walk off.**

**Wildwing looked at Esme. **

"**Doesn't Canard like Nosedive?"**

**Wildwing shrugged his shoulders.**

"**It looks like he doesn't like Nosedive."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Just by the way he looks at Dive."**

**Wildwing started to really think about it. Canard was his best friend, but he didn't think that he didn't like his baby brother. **

**Esme felt something hit the top of her head. She looked up. **

**It started snowing!**

**She looked at Wildwing, but he was already looking at her.**

"**It's snowing."**

**He took her hand. She looked at their joined hands. She felt her heart give a leap. Whenever their hands she felt her heart give a leap. She looked at him.**

"**Let's get you home."**

**They skated to her house. **

**They came up to her house. Wildwing let go of her hand. She looked at him.**

"**Thanks for coming to the game."**

"**Thanks for inviting me."**

**She looked at her house. She saw that a light in the living room was on, so that meant her mother was up waiting on her. She looked at Wildwing. **

"**Thanks for bringing me home."**

"**No problem."**

**His eyes locked with her's. She didn't know what it was, but she felt some force pulling her towards Wildwing. She pressed her beak to his'.**

**She pulled away and looked at him.**

"**Night,"**

"**Good night."**

**She kissed his cheek and walked up to her front door. She looked at Wildwing, before she went in her house.**

**Esme's mom looked at her.**

"**Hey, baby."**

"**Hey, momma."**

"**How was the game?"**

"**It was good. We won."**

**Her mom looked at Esme's face. She was smiling and her face was lit up. She knew what happened to her, but she only smiled. Esme kicked off her skates. **

"**I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed."**

"**All right. Good night, baby."**

"**Night, mom."**

**Esme went up the stairs. Her mom smiled.**

"**They grow up so fast."**

**She went back to reading her book.**

**DarkAlice0342: Okay, so there's Chapter 5…Hope ya'll liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


	6. Past and Present Dream

**Ooh-ooh…la-la-la…Esme and Wildwing kissed…YAY! All right, here's Chapter 6**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own 'The Mighty Ducks', I only own Esme**

**Chapter 6**

**Esme layed on her back. She touched her beak. She could still feel where Wildwing's beak was. She still couldn't believe that she kissed him. The only mallard she kissed was Duke. Her hand slipped to her stomach. Her shirt covered the scar that she received so many years ago. She was stabbed in the stomach and she thought she was going to die, but Duke was there. He was always the one to help her whenever she got hurt. She didn't rely on anyone else, that's the reason she fell for him.**

**She shook her head.**

'_**Why am I thinking about him?'**_

**She and Duke had a thing, but that was a long time ago. **

**She yawned and closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes she fell into the dark.**

**(Esme's dream)**

**She opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't believe it. She was in Duke's room at The Brotherhood of the Blade's hideout. She didn't know what was going on.**

**She looked down and she felt her cheeks flush red. She was naked under the sheets. She wrapped one of the crimson bed sheets around her naked form.**

"**You're one beautiful duck, Esme."**

**She recognized that voice. She looked and saw Duke.**

"**Duke, what are you doing here?"**

**He gave her a confused look. **

"**Well, it's my, isn't it?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**And you're in my bed, right?"**

"**Yeah,"**

**He walked over to the bed. She noticed the way Duke looked at her. When she and Duke got together, she was a little scared at how confident he was. He was like a predator and he knew exactly how to get his prey. She gripped the blanket in her hands. He looked at how tight she held the blanket. He raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**What are you hiding from me?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Good."**

**He grabbed the blanket and pulled it from her grip. She let out a little whimper, but she didn't bother to cover herself up. Duke had seen her naked before, but she didn't like the way he looked at her. He smiled at her.**

"**What's wrong, sweetheart? Don't tell me you're becoming shy."**

**Her eyes locked with his'. She didn't say anything. She could only stare at him. He gripped her upper arms and gently pushed her down on the bed. He layed on top of her. His beak was centimeters away from her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder. His beak moved to her neck. She felt his tongue exploring her neck and her eyes slip close.**

"**Duke,"**

"**Who's Duke?"**

**Her eyes shot open. She knew who that voice belonged to.**

'_**It can't be. There's no way.'**_

**She pulled away and looked. Her cheeks turned scarlet red.**

**It was Wildwing!**

**She grabbed a blanket and covered up her naked form.**

"**Wildwing…what are you…how did…where did you come from?"**

**He pressed his beak to her's. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement, but she slid her eyes close to enjoy the moment. She pulled him closer to her. **

**He pulled away and looked at her. He smiled at her.**

"**I love you."**

**She felt her heart stop right in her chest.**

'_**Did he just sat that he loved me?'**_

**He was about to press his beak back to her's.**

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

**Esme shot right up in her bed. She placed a hand over her pounding heart.**

'_**Just a dream.'**_

**She was kind of upset that it wasn't real, but she didn't understand why she was dreaming about Duke. She still couldn't have feelings for him. There was no way she could still have feelings for him.**

**DarkAlice0342: Oh, so she dreams about being with two guys…The bad boy (Duke) and the shy boy (Wildwing)…Just hope that Wildwing won't find out about what she and Duke had…Chapter 7 will be coming your way soon**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANKS:)**


	7. Mystery Note and Late Visit

**Okay, so recap Esme meets Wildwing and she starts recapping of when she was with ****Duke L'Orange****…She has a dream and she's first with Duke, then it turns to Wildwing…All right, I have Chapter 7…Here we go:)**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own 'The Mighty Ducks'**

**Chapter 7**

**Esme walked in her school. Everyone was still talking about the game last night. She shook her head and smiled. She knew that everyone was going to be hanging around the hockey team, so that meant whenever they were in the hallway you had to get out if you didn't want to get trampled. **

**She went up to her locker and started grabbing her stuff for class. She was about to close her locker, until a note slipped on the floor. She crouched down and picked up the piece of her paper. It had her name on it. She knew the handwriting from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where from.**

**She slipped the note in her pocket. She would have to worry about it later. She slammed her locker closed and walked to her next class. **

**The day dragged by. **

**School days after a hockey game seemed to drag on. **

**She went in the girls bathroom and went into one of the stalls. She pulled the note out of her pocket. That note had been on her mind all day long. She flipped open the note and looked. **

**She gripped the piece of paper in her hands and she felt her blood boiling hot. She recognized the handwriting. She walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror. She looked at her reflection. She saw the reflection of herself from two years ago. She shook her head. She never wanted to become like that again. She ripped up the note and threw it in the trash. She was going to meet him tonight. **

**(After school)**

**Esme slipped on her skates, thinking about what was going to happen that night. She grabbed her bag and started skating away.**

"**You're not gonna say good-bye?"**

**Esme came to a complete stop. She looked and saw Wildwing. She felt her feathers ruffle a little. She really couldn't talk to Wildwing. She had so much on her mind and she had to meet up with her mystery writer tonight. Wildwing walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. **

"**Is something wrong?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**No, it's just been a long day."**

**She saw the concern in his eyes. She had to make sure that he wouldn't worry about her, so she pulled the white mallard into a hug. He knew something was wrong, but he hugged her back. She pulled back and looked at the white mallard. He was still a little worried. **

"**Hey, don't worry about me. I'm just tired. If something was wrong, I would tell you."**

**She looked at her watch. She knew in about two hours, she was going to be meeting up with her secret writer.**

"**Esme,"**

**She looked at him.**

"**I have to get going, Wildwing. I'll see you on Monday." **

**She skated away, before Wildwing could say anything. He scratched his head. He knew that Esme wasn't telling him something, he just didn't know what.**

**(That Night)**

**Esme made sure that her mom and her baby brother were dead asleep, before she slipped out her bedroom window. Slipping out of her room in the middle of the night filled her head with old memories. It reminded her of the so many times when she snuck out of the house to go see Duke or help The Brotherhood of the Blade steal something. She gently dropped to the snowy ground. She made sure no one was watching her as she ran for the ally ways. She traveled faster on foot than she did on skates. **

**She came up to the assigned ally way. She looked around, but didn't see her secret writer. She leaned against one of the brick walls. She planned on waiting all night if she had to. **

"**I didn't think you come."**

**Looking up, she saw her secret writer. He jumped down from the building. She looked at him.**

"**Duke, what are you doing here?"**

**He walked over to her. Her feathers ruffled at how Duke over towered her. **

"**I wanted to see you."**

**He moved his beak toward her's, but she pressed one hand to his chest. She shook her head.**

"**No, Duke. That's not why I'm here."**

**He grabbed her wrist, so she wouldn't move her hand from his chest. He missed the feeling of her hands on his body. **

"**Then why are you here?"**

"**I'm seeing someone right now, Duke."**

**He felt his heart twitch with pain and his blood boil hot. **

"**Does he know you're here?"**

"**No,"**

**He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand from his chest. He grabbed her other wrist. He pinned her wrists to the cement wall. Her eyes locked with his eye. She shuddered every time she looked at his black eye patch. She was there when he lost his eye. She took care of him when that happened. **

"**I thought we had something."**

"**We did, Duke. But, not anymore. Once I got out of the brotherhood, I left everything behind."**

**She looked away from him.**

"**I don't love you anymore."**

**He pinned her wrists above her head. He used one hand to keep her wrists pinned above her head. He gripped her chin and turned her face toward him, ignoring her startled gasp.**

"**You look at me and tell me that you don't love me anymore."**

**She looked right him right in the eye. She wanted to tell him that she didn't love him anymore, but she couldn't form the words. He pressed his free hand to her cheek and pressed his beak to her's. Every single brain cell told her to fight and get away, but her body said something else. **

'_**Why do I still love him?'**_

**DarkAlice0342: Oh, so, Esme still has feelings for Duke…Ooh, this is going to be bad if Wildwing finds out…**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANKS:)**


	8. Accidental Kiss and A Puck To The Head

**Oh, so Esme kissed Duke and she doesn't plan on telling Wildwing...Let's just hope that she can keep that secret**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own 'The Mighty Ducks', I only own Esme**

**Chapter 8**

**Esme couldn't believe what she was doing. She pushed Duke away from her. She saw the concern in his eye. **

"**What's wrong?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**I can't do this, Duke."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because, I care about someone else and I promised myself that I would not get wrapped up with you again."**

**She started to walk away, until Duke grabbed her wrist. She looked at him. She pulled her wrist away from his grip. **

"**Duke, please."**

**She saw the hurt on his face, but she walked away from him. She loved him still.**

**Esme was laying in her bed, wide awake. She couldn't believe that she kissed Duke. She couldn't tell Wildwing. She cared about Wildwing and she didn't want to hurt him in anyway.**

"**Esme,"**

**She looked up and saw her baby brother standing at her door.**

"**What is it, Connor?"**

"**Can I sleep in here with you?"**

**She smiled.**

"**Sure, sport."**

**Connor walked in, closing the door behind him. He crawled into the bed with his older sister. He wrapped his arms around his older sister's waist. In a matter of seconds, Connor fell asleep. **

**Esme ran her fingers though her baby brother's hair. She loved how her baby brother enjoyed life. He didn't have a care in the world. She wanted Connor to be a kid and enjoy it. She never wanted him to grow up like she had to. She layed her head down and fell asleep.**

**Esme played with her breakfast. She wasn't hungry. She had too much on her mind. She couldn't get over meeting Duke last night. She still felt his kiss linger on her lips. **

"**Esme,"**

**She looked up and saw her mother staring at her. She saw the concern in her mother's eyes.**

"**Are you all right, baby?"**

"**I'm fine, Momma. I just didn't sleep well last night."**

**Her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'm sure."**

**Her mother knew she was lying, but she wasn't going to press it. She loved her daughter. Her kids were her world and there was nothing she wouldn't do for them. Esme pulled her chair away from the table. **

"**I'm going for a walk."**

"**All right. Be careful."**

**Esme walked out of the back door. She slipped through the alleys with her hands in her pocket. She didn't know who she loved. Duke was her first love and Wildwing was the sweetest mallard that she ever met. She stopped and leaned against a stone wall. She saw her fogged breath.**

"**Hey, Esme."**

**She smiled. She saw Nosedive.**

"**Hey, Dive."**

**He walked over to her. He leaned against the wall next to her.**

"**What you doin'?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Nothing much. Why you wondering around the streets?"**

"**I'm going to meet my brother and Canard at our secret ice rink."**

**She saw the way he smiled when he mentioned the secret rink.**

"**You wanna come?"**

"**Uh, I don't know. Do you think your brother and Canard would mind?"**

"**Nah…They like you."**

**They both look at each other. He grabbed her hand and started pulling.**

"**Come on. Let's go!"**

**She couldn't help but to laugh at Nosedive's eagerness. She shook her head.**

"**Okay, okay. I'm coming."**

**Nosedive led the way while Esme followed. He reminded her too much of her baby brother.**

**Nosedive and Esme came to the secret rink. Wildwing looked and he felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't believe his baby brother brought Esme with him. Wildwing couldn't really think when Esme was around. He smiled at her.**

"**Hey, Esme."**

**She walked over to him.**

"**Hey,"**

"**I'm glad you came."**

"**Me too."**

"**Esme,"**

**She looked at Canard.**

"**I'm glad you came."**

"**Thanks, Canard."**

"**You gonna play?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**No, I think I'm gonna sit this one out."**

"**You sure?"**

"**I'm sure."**

**Canard looked at Wildwing. He looked back to her.**

"**Okay."**

**She smiled and sat on the side. Nosedive walked over to her. He sat next to her. She looked at the young, blonde mallard.**

"**You're not going to play?"**

**He shook his head.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because, I want you to talk to you."**

**She smiled. She was glad that she and Nosedive were becoming good friends.**

**Nosedive felt like he could tell Esme anything. Esme saw the way Wildwing blocked every puck Canard threw at him. She was impressed at how good of a goalie Wildwing was.**

**He looked at her. She smiled at him. A puck came toward him and it knocked Wildwing right in the head. He fell to the ice, out cold.**

"**WILDWING!" All three ducks yelled together.**

**Esme and Nosedive ran over to Wildwing, while Canard was trying to wake his best friend up. Esme kneeled next to Wildwing, putting his head in her lap. She looked at Canard.**

"**Canard, go get some help."**

**Canard kicked off his skates and pulled on his boots. He bolted down the street. Nosedive and Esme watched as Canard ran off to get some help.**

**Esme looked back to the unconscious mallard on her lap. She ran her hand over his forehead. She felt where Canard hit him with the puck.**

"**How bad?"**

**She looked at the young mallard, then back to the white mallard.**

"**He's going to have a nasty bump."**

**Nosedive and Esme knew that Wildwing was going to have a nasty bump, but they were trying their best not to laugh. It was actually really funny when they thought about it.**

**DarkAlice0342: Wildwing got knocked in the head with a puck and Esme runs over to take care of him…Awwwww…So sweet:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANKS:)**


End file.
